It starts with a Sigh
by Rach.Jesus
Summary: Seiya X Usagi I am terrible at descriptions. This and that happens and oh no stuff!


I do not own Sailor moon

Chapter 1 - The Sigh

Her eyes glazed as she stared into the stars above, searching for one that she knew would never be found. It was something that brought her little comfort but allowed her to wonder...what if? What if she could see what life would be like outside the future that seemed to have already been written in stone. A future that seemed to have been defining her life ever since some girl fell through the sky and proclaimed a legacy through her. If was not if she did not love the child, in fact she adored her. It was just...just she wanted to know if there was a what if! If she and her Earth prince never wedded, would there still be a Crystal Tokyo? Would there still be peace? Would the little girl still be around but with a different heritage? How much would be lost because she wanted to be someone other than what destiny demanded of her...

A long sigh escaped through her lips and she had to tear her eyes away from the glittering had been years since she last saw them anyways. They were to rebuild their world, their princess and themselves. No long farewells, no hesitancy. They gave their goodbyes that fateful day when Sailor Galaxia was freed from her bondage of Chaos. Herself and the scouts were probably just faded memories in a chaotic time.

It stung a little when she thought of that. She did not want to be a figment of a memory. She wanted to be still fresh in the mind, like an imprint. She wanted him to remember, like she remembered daily.

Turning the corner, past the gate to the home she knew so well, Usagi rummaged through her bag in search of her keys. All the lights were on and she could faintly smell her mother's cooking drift through the evening breeze. Her stomach grumbled and all previous thoughts were washed away, replaced with anticipation of dinner. She quickened her steps.

Her bag made a loud thud and the door had barely shut before she slid into the kitchen with sock covered feet. Her mouth watering, she surveyed the area for food. Like a hawk, her eyes narrowed in on it's prey.

"Katsudon!" Usagi exclaimed, giddy with delight," Oh mom, you sure do know how to make me hungry!"

"You need no help getting hungry sis," a voice that resembled one just hitting puberty sounded from behind her.

Usagi looked over her shoulder to see her younger brother, Shingio, leaning against the door frame. He had grown into a young teen, just on the brink of maturity as told by the silly wisps of hair that was trying to grow on his upper lip. Usagi narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. He was constantly teasing her, saying that she was putting on weight from her obsession with food, or that Mamora would stop loving her if she ended up looking like a pig.

"Careful, your face might freeze like that!" He retorted to her silly face,"Actually, looks better like that anyways!"

Usagi retailed by picking up an apple from the countertop nearby and made to hurl it at the smart mouthed teen…

"I swear by all that is Holy, I will send you to bed without supper if you throw that apple anywhere!" Usagi and Shingos mother yelled from the adjoining dining room while waving a wooden spoon around, rice flicking off of it in all directions.

Usagi quickly returned the apple to its home and placed her hands in the air like a burglar caught in the act.

"You both get in here now before your rice gets cold, and stop bickering or I will spank your bottoms myself!" Their mothers voice was stern as she glared them down. She meant it, she would spank both of them!

The now both scalded children hurried to their seats, heads down as their mother began serving them all the while starting a lecture about behaviour. "You are a young lady in her last year of high school Usagi, you should know better than to throw anything!" Shingo snorted in his seat at the mention of his sister being a Lady. "And you Shingo! You stop inciting your sister! You're suppose to act like a young gentleman! You ungrateful children simply need…"

The rest of her lecture was drowned out as the family began to devour the splendid meal before them. Usagi being the loudest of them all as she barely stopped to breath in between Godzilla sized bites.

It was not long before the evening sounds softened into those of a less lively house. Mother and Father sat together on the couch previewing the evening news, Shingo sprawled across his floor with a video game controller nestled in his hand and poor Usagi crosslegged on the floor of her bedroom struggling with her latest evil. Homework.

Scattering the pages of the great foe, Usagi tossed her pencil on the small table and just allowed herself to fall backwards, landing with a small thump on the carpet. Throwing her arms in the air she cursed out loud the difficulty of homework and the cruelty of teachers.

Luna, who during this time was napping in the corner of the bed, looked up with tired eyes and merely rolled her head to the other side. She had heard this complaint more times than she had lives, and as a cat that had lived through the rise and fall of the Moon Kingdom, that was saying a lot. But just as Usagi rants started they quickly died out and there was a rare moment of silence and unnerved by this sudden change, Luna jerked her head up to see what could have caused this lapse of noise. What her eyes beheld was odd. Usagi was laying on the floor, her arms stretched out to the ceiling as if reaching for something that was just out of reach, that was always just beyond her finger tips. Her eyes were glazed and Luna believed she says a tear glistening in the depth of the Moon Princesses soul. This was not the first time Luna had seen Usagi so distance and lost in herself, but each time it seemed to grow more in length and when Usagi came back she appeared altered in a sorrowful way that could never be explained. What did the young girl have to worry about besides school and silly human things. She had no great battles to fight, no life sacrificing choices to make, she was surrounded by love by both family and friends. Yet, here she lay, almost a world apart from everyone. Luna had expressed her concern to Mercury, the only scout who seemed to have her feet firmly planted in reality, and Mercury thought mainly she was simply going through late puberty. Luna had mumbled an agreement but inwardly she did not believe it so.

Luna padded across the downy covered bed and slipped to the floor. to get closer to the girl. Purring, she nudged her head against a bare shoulder."Sometimes I wish you would talk to me Usagi, you don't have to face whatever you are going through alone."

Silence. Always Silence.

Usagi knew Luna meant well, but she couldn't bring herself to spill her dirty little secret. That she wasn't sure she was in love with the right person any more. Letting her arms drop heavily to her sides, Usagi sighed and it was a few moments more before she rolled on to her side and absentmindedly stroked Luna from head to tail.

"I think this homework is just getting to me, if only the teachers would give a girl a little slack." Usagi lied through her teeth, but forced a smile to her bright cherub face. "Maybe, a snack would help!" With that she jumped to her feet and skipped out the room, avoiding having to continue any discussion with Luna.

Luna shook her head and jumped gracefully to the window sill, looking out to the sky, she wished the Queen would guide her for she knew not what to do.


End file.
